Touched by snow, kissed by fire
by SmithEva
Summary: Arianne Lannister has always been different than the rest of her family. But once an assassination attempt has taken place Arianne is sent to Wintefell, for her own protection. What will she learn along her journey and will the north change the person she is? Discover the story of how the lion becomes a wolf...
1. Prologue

Full summary: Arianne Lannister has always been different than the rest of her family. She was good and kind, she didn't care about being a part of one of the most well known and feared house in the whole realm and the seven kingdoms. So when an assassin is sent to kill her and stopped in the last moment Arianne is sent to one of the most odd places of all. She is sent to be a ward of Winterfell for her own protection. What will become of her in the north? Who is so desperately trying to kill her and why? Arianne will have to cope with the burdens of being a Lannister and along the way she will see the world for what it truly is...

* * *

PROLOGUE

Once I had excused myself from the feast I made my way to my chambers. Myrcella had been running around all day, and with my promise to spend her name-day with her, I was now tired and exhausted. Ready to fall asleep as soon as my head was to hit the pillow. However, as I entered my room I saw my maid nowhere in sight, which was highly unusual. My brow furrowed in confusion. No matter how many times I have told her to take a day off go back home to her family, she never took me up on my offer. She always stayed loyal to her duty. A part of me was glad she has listened to me now, after all I had no problem getting myself ready for bed on my own. I changed into my sleeping gown and sat in front of my dresser reaching for my hair brush as i started dragging it through my golden hair. Though, I was soon startled by a sound that came from the room I used as my bathroom. Thinking it was Kyra, my maid, I got up walking over to the door and opened it only to be horrified by the sight in front of me. She lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood with her eyes wide open and empty. I was about to go to her side, but was stopped as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. I screamed as loud as I could as the person launged at me. I was about to run for the door in hopes of escaping, but a hand grabbed mine in an iron grip forcing me to turn around to look at him. Looking up at the person's face I couldn't know who it was since the person had a mask on shielding his or her face. By the size of the person and their force I could very well swear it was a man before me, trying to kill me... My attention was caught by the dagger in his hand already stained with blood, Kyra's blood. In a matter of seconds I would've been dead if it wasn't for the sword that was plunged into his back from behind, causing him to fall to the floor under my feet as I took a few steps back. Looking up I saw the face of my brother. His worried eyes looked me over, checking if I was alright before he dropped his sword and pulled me in for a tight embrace.

"Arianne, are you alright?" Jamie asked me as he pulled away looking me over again, searching for any sight of a wound of some kind.

"I'll be fine... Thank you so much!" I thanked him and was about to say it again, but he beat me to it.

"We are family, and family protects each other..." he stated making me smile as I hugged him once again.

My name is Arianne Lannister and this is the story of how I found friendship, courage and love in places I've never expected to do so. This is the story of how a lion became a wolf...

* * *

**Hello fellow readers, I hope you like my fanfiction and please tell me what you think in the reviews... I don't care if it's good or bad, I want to know :)**

**- E**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – A lion among wolves

Looking around myself I noted the change of scenery. Lands were different, surrounded by forests and the air was cold making me shiver slightly no matter the furs I wore around me. The weather in the North was so much different than the one in King's Landing. Yet, in its own way it was all still beautiful. Not so far away I could already see the high towers of Winterfell and behind them the Godswood. I sighed knowing this will be my new home now, I will have to get used to the grey skies and the cold weather.

"My lady, we will soon be in Winterfell..." spoke a knight who rode beside me, sent by my sisters husband for my protection.

"Thank you for accompanying me on my journey, but I can surely take it from here." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"My lady it's my duty-" he spoke, but I interrupted him before he could finish not letting him continue.

"Your duty is to protect the king as one of the Kuingsguard, not to protect a mere lady on her way to be a ward..." I commented. "Please, it's a long way back to King's Landing; I wouldn't want to keep you."

"If you insist my lady, I wish you safe travels!" he spoke before turning his horse around and leading it away, but not before taking one last glance around our surroundings making sure it was safe. I did the same as I made my way down the road towards the city in the distance. However, once I had gotten closer to my destination and I could very well see the big wooden doors, the entrance to Winterfell. I was startled as a white wolf jumped out of the grass and scared my horse making it rise on two legs as it neighed in fear. Whispering in its ear I made the animal calm down and stand back on its four feet. I looked down at the white wolf noticing it was barely old enough to be away from his pack alone.

"Ghost!" once again I was startled by the voice of a young man somewhere around my age as he ran down the road towards me. Reaching down I slowly pulled a dagger out of my boot hiding it in my skirts. Soon the man's attention was caught by what stood in front of the wolf, which I could guess belonged to him. His grey eyes looked at me as they held surprise.

"I'm sorry if he scared you my lady!" he spoke up as he kneeled down patting the wolf's head.

"If he does not attack, all will be fine." I commented making him smile slightly.

"He won't unless I tell him to." he explained and I forced myself not to let out a loud sigh of relief because I truly was unsure of what the white wolf would've done.

"Then I best not anger you..." I spoke making him chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking... But what are you doing on the King's road alone?" he wondered aloud.

"I actually sent my guard away, back to King's Landing not long ago." I commented glancing behind me and then back at him as he still stood in front of my horse. "If I screamed loud enough I suppose he would still hear me." I added knowing he would understand what I had meant by that, and he did.

"Don't worry my lady, I wish you no harm." he reassured me with a smile.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me who you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The name is Jon Snow, my lady." he commented making my eyes widen.

"You're Eddard Stark's son." I stated the obvious, but he chuckled at me before speaking up.

"Bastard, Eddard Stark's bastard..." he corrected me.

"Is he your father?" I asked rather boldly and he nodded answering my question. "Then you are his son. Now I do hope he knows I'm coming, I wouldn't want to impose." I commented making his brow furrow in confusion before he realized what I spoke of. As quick as lightning he was kneeling before me apologizing for not realizing who I was before.

"Don't worry! There is nothing to be apologizing for nor anything to forgive." I reassured him.

"You should be on your way my lady..." he commented. "I do not want to keep you!"

"Keep me company the rest of the way, would you?" I asked with a smile as I jumped off my horse taking it's reigns in my hands.

"Lady Stark thought it best that the bastard wasn't in Winterfell once you arrived." he commented making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Well I insist..." I stated as i pulled the reigns and walked over to him.

"As you wish my lady." he spoke trying to hide an amused smile that had appeared on his face.

"Oh, hold on a second! I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm some kind of a crazy assassin once I get there." I commented as I bent down hiding my dagger back in it's place. Once I looked back up at Jon he seemed surprised. "I didn't know who you were, only a matter of safety." I explained to him and the amused grin was back on his face.

"I understand my lady..." he commented as we started walking down the path. My horse trailing behind us and the white wolf, Ghost, in front of us sniffing the grass and dirt.

"I can see where you got the name for him." I stated still looking at the animal. Ghost turned around to look at me as if he knew I was talking about him. Jon only chuckled at my statement. The rest of the way we walked in silence, but it was not uncomfortable or awkward, actually quite the opposite. Somehow my mind drifted off to what he's said before. Lady Stark though it best that the bastard wasn't in Winterfell. Did she hate him that much she thought best I do not meet him as a part of their family? I only hope she won't be like that towards me. Then again I was going to be a ward of the Stark family and the whole realm knew of the rivalry between the Lions and the Wolves. Those thoughts made me finally realize how nervous I actually was about meeting the Starks.

"You seem nervous, my lady..." Jon noticed making me smile slightly.

"I am nervous." I admitted making him smile at me.

"Don't be. The Stark's are kind people and I believe they will be good to you as well..." Jon reassured me and I smiled at him thankful for the support.

"Thank you, and please call me Arianne, not my lady..." I stated as he smiled down at me being a head taller than I was.

"As you wish, Arianne." I smiled at him and was about to say something when he spoke. "Here we are!" Looking in front of me I saw a pair of two guards standing at the door. Though when they saw Jon and I they moved aside letting us pass through the gates.

"You can leave your horse at the stables, someone will tend to him there..." Jon stated and I did as he said handing the reigns to one of the stable boys. Walking down the streets I noticed they were mostly empty except for a few people running around. And in front of their home the Stark family stood in the courtyard. All in a in line they stood from the eldest to the youngest. I looked at all of them but my eyes were caught by one. He stood next to his mother, Lady Catelyn. His blue eyes pierced into mine making me get lost in them which only felt like drowning in a deep blue ocean. However I was brought out of my trance as Eddard Stark approached me with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Lady Arianne, welcome to Winterfell. I trust your journey was pleasant?" he asked as he stood before me.

"It was alright Lord Stark. I want to thank you for being so kind to take me in." I gratefully smiled at him.

"You're welcome my lady. I see you've meet my son Jon already, how would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked making me smile as I answered.

"I would be honored to my lord." I stated making him smile as he lead me towards his wife.

"Lady Arianne, this is my wife Catelyn." he stated as I stood if front of the woman.

"My lady it's an honor to meet you..." I curtsied making her smile at me.

"As it is you..." she spoke to me. Her eyes were warm and welcoming. I could not imagine her being cruel to anybody, not even the bastard son of her husband.

"This is my eldest son, Robb..." Lord Stark moved onto his children. The dark haired man looked down at me with a smile as he took my hand planting a soft kiss on my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine which only made me blush.

"Now this is my eldest daughter, Sansa." Eddard Stark introduced the girl only a few years younger than I.

"My lady, I have heard stories of your beauty, but I'm afraid they do not do you justice." she complimented me making me giggle at her politeness.

"Thank you Lady Sansa, you are quite beautiful yourself." I commented making her smile shyly. A scoff beside the red haired girl caught my attention. There stood another girl. While on all of the other children I could see they went after their mother, I noticed she resembled her father the most, along with Jon.

"Now who might this little wolf be?" I asked moving over to stand in front of her. I smiled down at the young girl who couldn't have been older than eight, maybe nine.

"This is my daughter Arya, my lady." Lord Stark exclaimed looking down at the girl with love in his eyes.

"My lady..." Arya curtsied, but unlike Sansa, she seemed uncertain of what she was doing.

"Well I'm delighted to meet you Little wolf." I commented noticing how her eyes lit up as I called her 'Little wolf'. I guess she liked it. I smiled at her before moving on to the boy standing next to her.

"This is my son Bran, and next to him is Rickon, my youngest." Lord Stark explained making me smile at the two boys. They also had the Tully looks from their mother's side. Bran with his auburn hair that fell into his eyes, and Rickon with a fame that was almost exactly the same as his mother's in all detail.

"Well I'm honored to meet you, both of you..." I commented with a smile.

"You're pretty." Rickon exclaimed boldly and quickly added: "my lady!"

"Thank you, and you can call me Arianne if you'd like." I stated and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Lady Arianne, if you wish I will show you to your room." Lady Catelyn stated making me smile at her gratefully.

"Thank you Lady Stark." I commented as I started to follow her, but not before bidding farewell to the rest of the big family and accepting to be at the fears Lord Stark was having tonight. With one last glance around the courtyard, before I entered the house I smiled thinking this won't be as bad as I had feared on my way here.


End file.
